


"Be my boyfriend?" "Ugh, I guess."

by OhSnap501



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Condoms, Dan is a sassy shit, Dan waxes his legs, Dan's sort of a slut, Dom!Phil (kinda), Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No swearing from Phil, Overstimulation, Slight Spanking, Sorry it's so long, Swearing from Dan, There's a safe word, alcohol mentioned, are good!, boyfriends!, butt plug, jealous!Phil, just read it, other things, phil thinks it's hot, safe sex!, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnap501/pseuds/OhSnap501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had never meant to make Phil jealous…okay, maybe he had a little but that wasn’t the whole reason he’d done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Be my boyfriend?" "Ugh, I guess."

Dan had never meant to make Phil jealous…okay, maybe he had a little but that wasn’t the whole reason he’d done it. After the mess that was the year 2012 Dan had forced his massive crush on Phil back into Celebrity heartthrob territory. Phil was completely romantically unattainable but still fit as hell so he would often feature in many of Dan’s late night fantasy sessions. He was a man in his early twenties and he had needs, damnit!

Dan had been wanting to go out for a while, it just wasn’t possible with the tour and everything. But now that the tour was over and they were back home in their apartment, Dan decided that it was about time to start attempting to find a person of romantic interest…who was he kidding? He just needed a good fuck to help his brain shut up for a little while.

So, that first weekend home, he’d ventured out into the London nightlife. Frankly, he didn’t have very high hopes for the night. Imagine his surprise when he ended up at some guy’s flat getting his face shoved into the mattress (in a good way, of course). After that, it became a pattern. Saturdays and sometimes Fridays were spent in the normal fashion but around 10 at night Dan would announce that he was leaving and run out the door before Phil had a chance to protest.

Over the first month or two Dan came to realize that he was pathetically predictable when it came to which guy at the bar would be taking him home. They were always about his height, with dark hair and light eyes, bonus points for a plaid shirt, glasses or gorgeous hands. It was a particularly miserable December night when Dan made the mistake of having a few too many cocktails, usually he limited himself to three but he must have had a few more, and invited whoever this guy was…Dan thought his name was Steven?...Back to his own flat. The sex was passable at best and the guy (whose name Dan still couldn’t remember…Kevin?) left right after, allowing Dan to drift off into a restless sleep.

The next morning Dan woke with a start from a loud bang in the kitchen. He groaned loudly to no one, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stave off the slight hangover he could feel in his temples. Then a rush of anxiety shot through him as the memory of the night came back. He sat bolt upright and looked around, he was in his own room, completely naked and his bed side table? Drawer cracked, bottle of lube sitting innocuously out in the open.

“SHIT!” Dan whispered frantically. “shitshitshitfuckin’shhhhhhhhhhhhit!” Grabbing the lube with both hands and shaking it, unable to do anything else.

He’d never had any intention of ever bringing any one home with him! To their flat, where he and Phil lived. Phil was never supposed to actually KNOW that Dan was going out deliberately to get pounded down each weekend! Jesus Christ, what if Phil had heard him last night!? Fucking hell, how was he supposed to look at him today? Knowing that Phil had heard Dan through their shared bedroom wall, knowing that when Phil heard it, Dan had been imagining it was his flat mate instead of a random guy from a bar?!

Dan took a few deep breaths to calm down. It wasn’t certain that Phil heard him, Phil’s a heavy sleeper, everyone knows that. Dan did come home really late, maybe Phil had already been sleeping by that point? God, he hoped so! He hadn’t even been that loud. Dan let out a frustrated sound and scrubbed his eyes again at the lie.

“I’m not touching that one.” He mumbled to himself.

Taking a few seconds to chill and convince himself that nothing out of the ordinary would happen, this was just another Sunday morning, nothing special. Dan pulled open the door and headed toward the kitchen.

Phil hadn’t exactly been thrilled with the advent of Dan’s adventures on the weekend without him, but who was he to stand in the way of what made Dan happy? Phil wasn’t stupid, he knew Dan was going out, bar hopping and having drinks and possibly meeting other people but to have it so blatantly smashed in his face last night brought up…feelings. Phil was not normally the jealous type, he was usually a bit too easy going (and possibly lazy) to get too worked up about things like that. However, having said that, Dan had always been able to bring out the extremes in him and he was fricking jealous! He had no right to be jealous, true, but that only served to sour his mood even more.

Phil, unbeknownst to Dan, always waited up for him, just in case Dan ever needed him and to make sure he got up the stairs okay. He’d been playing on his phone last night when he heard the front door close faintly from downstairs. Phil jumped up and hastily turned off his overhead light. Dan was home earlier than he expected, almost an hour and a half earlier than usual! Phil leaned his ear to his door, trying to figure out why Dan had come home early. Soon enough the quiet footfalls could be heard coming up the stairs but they sounded…off.

Furrowing his eyebrows he almost opened the door but then he heard voices. Yes, voices, multiple and definitely male. Dan’s higher pitch whisper was easily recognizable to him but the other he’d never heard before. They got closer to him and he could hear Dan’s little giggle that he used to do a lot flutter through his door after a soft thump of a body pressed against the wall, then a few seconds later Dan’s door shutting.

Phil was taken aback. Pushing away from the door he looked at it, confused. After all this time, Dan had never brought some one home with him. Why now? Phil backed up to sit on his bed and think. He never did get the chance though as a low, pleasured sigh filtered through the wall separating his and Dan’s rooms. He felt his eyes widen. Oh God, what should he do? What was the etiquette here?! Did he let them know he was still up or suffer through and pretend that he didn’t hear anything the next morning?

Phil opted for the latter as a louder moan reached him. Dan, it was so obviously Dan, was moaning for some other man in the next room. Phil’s hands unconsciously clenched in his duvet. Now, Phil was torn. He was jealous (and self-aware enough to realize it), slightly disgusted only by the fact that it was someone else in that room but overwhelmingly turned on by the noises coming from Dan’s bedroom.

The whole thing was over embarrassingly quickly, Phil allowed himself a small smile at the idea that this faceless dude could barely go for ten minutes, and only went to bed after hearing the front door close, Dan come up the stairs and settle back in his room.

The next day Phil woke up before Dan as usual and went down stairs to fix coffee and breakfast. He had no idea why he was still angry. Sleeping on the jealous feelings, it seemed, only served to fan the flames and he slammed a pan down on to the stove top a bit too forcefully. He pursed his lips, silently scolding himself for the noise before ladling the pancake batter into the pan. He was getting ready to flip the first pancake over when Dan’s door opened and he made an appearance in the kitchen. For a second, things seemed tense.

“Morning.” Phil said, his voice still slightly scratchy from sleep, covering the chilly greeting with a yawn.

Dan’s shoulders slumped and he smiled a little too wide. “Good morning, Phil.” He had pulled it off! Dan did an embarrassing happy dance in his head.

Phil wasn’t sure why he went along with Dan assuming that Phil hadn’t heard him and a strange guy having sex the night before but he did and they settled into their normal, every day routine.

As the days of the week slipped by Dan felt himself become more and more relaxed about what had happened. Phil was being mostly normal, though Dan did catch him staring a few times.

Phil was not feeling normal. He was livid! And every day that seemed to creep by with Dan acting more and more like nothing had happened only made it worse. How could he do that? Not only go out every weekend and sleep with people but to actually bring one home? To THEIR house? No, Phil would make sure that stopped once Dan tried to go out again.

Dan smiled to himself, it was Saturday and he was getting ready to go out again. That scare last weekend with Greg (he’d given up trying to remember) hadn’t served to sober him, in fact the more he thought about it, it seemed hotter that Phil might have heard him. Of course since he’d gotten away with it everything was fine. He almost wanted to try it again. But that was a risk he wasn’t sure he was ready to consciously take yet.

Checking his hair one last time he left his bedroom calling out to Phil that he was leaving and, as usual, almost ran to the door. But it turned out Phil had been anticipating him. Dan nearly tripped seeing Phil leaning against their front door, arms crossed and obviously not happy.

“Phil, hey, I was just coming to look for you. I’m going out with some friends tonight.”

“Really? A bit late, don’t you think?” Phil stepped a little closer to him.

Dan’s heart sped up a touch, Phil sounded strange. “Oh, uhm…they wanted to go out tonight.” Dan said maintaining the distance between them when Phil moved forward by stepping back. His heel hit the wall, shit.

“Your ‘friends’ have been wanting to go out a lot these last few weeks.” Phil stated, it wasn’t a question he just wanted Dan to know that he knew there were no ‘friends’.

Dan pressed himself against the wall, he felt like he was a child being scolded and why was Phil so close to him? Did he need to be this close? Fuck, Phil knew! He knew he shouldn’t have just assumed that things were fine! Even though Dan was taller than him, Phil was almost standing over him and it made Dan feel literally microscopic.

When Phil didn’t get an answer from him he closed in, standing toe-to-toe. Phil saw Dan’s shoulders hunch slightly as he bent his knees and slid down the wall a little, giving Phil the advantage of height for the first time in a few years.

“Phil, I-”

“Should I expect you home earlier than usual again tonight?”

The blush burned across the bridge of Dan’s nose and the back of his neck began to sweat. “Phil, I really don’t kno-OH!” Dan flinched as Phil’s hands slammed into the wall one either side of Dan’s shoulders, caging him between them.

“Yes. You. Do.” Phil hissed. Then he leaned down, trying to look at Dan’s face.

Dan’s cheeks were burning, this was the most intense he’d ever seen Phil be and it was INSANELY hot! Trying to act more sorry than turned on, he avoided Phil’s eyes, looking down at the carpet to his right.

Phil leaned in closer. “Dan.”

“I-I’m sorry, Phil. I just had a few too many drinks, I never meant t-…” His voice got caught in his throat when he felt Phil’s cool fingers grip his chin and drag his face to look at him. Dan felt Phil slide his knee between Dan’s own to rest against the wall behind. Dan could feel his legs shaking, he couldn’t remember a time he’d been this close to Phil, given full permission to look at his gorgeous eyes.

Phil watched Dan closely. Deciding to test the waters a little he pushed his thigh up slowly and made contact with Dan’s groin.

Dan felt the pressure, unable to hide it with Phil forcing him to look at his face, Dan let his eyes flutter and his mouth go slack.

Suddenly, Phil’s lips hovered close to his, maybe an inch away. “Is this okay?” Phil’s hushed question brought Dan’s attention back to the present.

Dan licked his chapped lips and swallowed audibly before nodding weakly, still too enraptured with the idea that this was even happening.

“Say the word and I’ll stop.” Phil murmured, just a hairs breadth away from Dan’s lips.

Dan shook his head minutely. “N-no, don’t ever stop.”

Phil pulled back to look at him, Dan whimpered at the movement. A smirk quirked the corner of Phil’s mouth as he replied with “Well, in that case you’ll need a safe word.”

“Llama!” Dan shouted the first non-Phil or sex related word that came into his head. “Now fucking kiss me!”

Phil giggled but acquiesced, slightly missing Dan’s lips but to them both it was perfect. The kiss was soft and sweet. Phil’s fingers fanned out slowly over Dan’s neck from where they had been holding his chin, sending shocks of pleasure down Dan’s spine. His fingertips continued up, twining themselves into the hair at the back of Dan’s neck, palm resting gently against Dan’s heated skin. Dan had gone completely slack, relaxing into the familiarity of Phil’s presence and also the newness of not having to hide his feelings for his best friend any more. Dan hummed contentedly into the kiss eliciting a small smile from Phil.

Wanting to deepen the kiss a bit, Phil tilted his head, easing Dan’s mouth open just a little more. Dan shivered and pressed his hands to Phil’s chest, basking in the privilege of finally being allowed to do so. The kiss quickly became more heated at the contact. Phil’s hands slid down Dan’s sides, pulling him closer and latching onto his hips encased in sagging skinny jeans. Dan reached up, grabbing the fabric of Phil’s shirt, pulling the other man closer. He felt a button pop under his fingers but he couldn’t care less. Moaning, Dan rolled his hips, feeling the other’s fingers tighten around his waist as he began guiding Dan in a slow, languid rhythm, pushing and pulling Dan’s groin against his hipbone. The kiss got savage as Phil bit Dan’s abused lips before nudging his head aside to suck on his neck.

“Oh god! Phil!” Dan’s blunt nails scrabbled against the back of Phil’s shirt. The friction was not enough, he needed more, more of Phil. He was desperate for it.

Phil gripped Dan’s hips a little harder for a moment, letting him know he liked the sound of Dan shouting his name but he had wanted to do this since 2009. Slipping his hands around down to Dan’s gorgeous ass, Phil grabbed two handfuls, squeezing and kneading it like he’d always wanted. Dan groaned loudly, echoing in the stairwell. Hips stuttering in their rhythm as Phil grabbed his ass and simultaneously found a particular spot just below his ear.

A quick, broken wail escaped Dan’s lips when Phil suddenly let go with one hand and soundly spanked the flesh he’d just had hold of. Dan shuddered at the sting through his thin boxers.

“Fucking hell, Phil! Fuck me!”

“Dan, watch your language.” Phil mumbled into Dan’s neck between kisses.

“And if I don’t? Gonna punish me, Daddy?” Dan cringed the moment it was out of his mouth. He’d meant for it to sound ironic and sassy but ended up a little too convincing for his liking.

Phil just chuckled lowly into the swiftly forming bruise on Dan’s neck “I could do but maybe next time.” With a final peck under Dan’s ear Phil moved away from him leaving a shaky Dan leaning against the wall for support.

Dan couldn’t deny there had been a tiny bolt of electric joy that rushed through him at Phil’s mention of ‘next time’. He hoped that Phil would want to do this again... and again and again.

“Alright then, up to your room since I think I’m out of…uhm…things that…we need.” Phil said haltingly, all of a sudden a bit shy and tense.

Dan smiled widely, pushing off the wall and draping his arms around Phil’s shoulders. “Really, you’re nervous now? You literally had me pinned against the wall for five minutes kissing the shit out of me and now you’re nervous?”

Phil, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist, smiled back. “It wouldn’t be us if it weren’t a bit awkward. I’m just being real. Also, I don’t want my stuffed animals to be traumatized.”

Dan laughed then leaned down a little, giving the older man a sweet kiss. “You’re right…LAST ONE TO MY BEDROOM LOOSES!” Dan shouted just before breaking free of Phil’s arms and taking the stairs three at a time…or at least attempting to. He tripped a few times but they both made it without injury.

The door to Dan’s room closed, shutting out the rest of the world so it was just the two of them. They stood awkwardly far apart, both knowing exactly why they were here and what they wanted but not sure how to get there.

Dan dug his finger nails into his palms. Here he was, with Phil in his bedroom, where he’d wanted him for so long and he was just standing there. He had to admit that none of his fantasies had included the awkward part in the beginning, they’d always started after things had gotten heated. What was he waiting for? An invitation? He knew Phil wanted him, that much was obvious Dan just had to grow a pair and go for it! Come on! Go!

Dan launched himself at Phil who squawked in surprise, just barely managing to catch Dan as he grabbed for him. They collapsed on the bed sideways in a tangle of long limbs. Dan, having regained his balance faster than Phil, as usual, quickly straddled Phil’s thighs. He reveled for a second in the sight of Phil under him, his slightly wide hips opening his legs up; long, willowy hands grabbing his knees. Biting his bottom lip, Dan grinned as he grabbed the collar of Phil’s shirt again, hauling him upright and kissing him soundly.

Phil gripped Dan’s hips again, pulling him even closer, loving the way Dan’s jeans were stretched tight across the tops of his thighs. He grabbed the hem of Dan’s shirt and rucked it up, obviously wanting it off. Dan could hardly pull his lips away from the frantic kiss long enough to wrench the offending fabric over his head. They were both panting, hands grasping at skin and hair, anywhere they could reach.

“Mmmm, I’ve always wanted to do this.” Dan mumbled against Phil’s mouth.

“Wha- DAN!” Phil shouted as Dan ripped his shirt open, buttons flying every which way. “That was one of my favorites and you’ve just ruined it!”

Dan wasn’t even listening to Phil scolding him, too busy running his hands over every inch of Phil’s chest he could.

“GOD, you’re so fucking sexy!” Dan groaned, shoving Phil down onto the mattress and laying on top of him, chest to chest.

A swift slap on his ass caught Dan’s attention. Looking up at Phil’s stern face he just bit his lip in an attempt to look apologetic. He failed spectacularly.

Phil pushed Dan off of him up to the head of the bed and climbed between his legs. He took a second to admire Dan shirtless and panting under him, he’d wanted to see this for some time now. He grinned down at Dan then attacked the button and zip on his jeans, wrenching the obscenely tight fabric down his legs, turning them inside out in the process then flinging them across the room once they were off.

Phil paused for a moment, surprised. “Dan, do you shave your legs?” He asked.

Dan could feel his face heating up again. “No…I wax. It doesn’t hurt much anymore and I like how it feels and someone…uhm…someone told me it was sexy a while ago.”

Phil reached down to adjust his jeans before hooking both his hands around Dan’s ankles and slowly sliding them up those smooth, mile-long legs. He leaned down once he reached Dan’s thighs, pushing them further apart, laying wet kisses on Dan’s stomach and hummed in approval “It is sexy.”

Phil felt Dan shiver under him and he dug his blunt nails into the soft flesh in his hands.

“Oh god, Phil. Take your shirt off.” Dan said, voice quavering slightly.

Ripping the fabric off Phil threw it, doing the same with his jeans, not caring where they landed. He fell back between Dan’s legs, palming his soft thighs and grinding their clothed groins together. Dan moaned loudly when Phil latched on to his neck, sucking gently on the spot he’d found before.

“Phil, h-hang on. I’m getting close-getting close already.” Dan mumbled but Phil heard and only took it as incentive to go faster. He loved how Dan sounded, desperate and needy for him.

“Good. Gonna make sure you never need to go out and pick up a stranger again.” Phil said, sneaking his hand down and rubbing Dan off.

“Nnnuh! Phi-il!” Dan tensed under him, Phil looking up just in time to see Dan’s face as he orgasmed. He continued the gentle pressure on Dan’s length, not letting him go fully soft.

After a few seconds Dan crumbled into the mattress, breath heavy and he was smiling. “Mmmm, Phil…” He murmured and lazily threw his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. “You’re still hard.” Dan said once Phil pulled away.

Phil smirked “I have a confession to make. I got off while you were in the shower.”

“I’m surprised someone your age could get it up again so quickly. I must be really sexy.” Dan grinned, the comment having a little less attitude than he normally would put into it.

“Well, I planned on getting you off more than once. Got to make sure you don’t go off looking for someone else again, don’t I?”

Dan hummed his agreement while pulling Phil down again. “God I want it, Phil. I want it so bad.” Dan groaned against Phil’s lips. 

Phil sucked in a surprised breath before crawling backward and yanking off Dan’s last piece of clothing along with his own. They stared at each other, taking in every contour, every tiny freckle that they’d longed to see.

The smirk was rising on Dan’s face when he remembered that he had to tell Phil something. “Phil.” his voice was suddenly smooth “I have a confession too.”

When he had Phil’s full attention he bit his lip, still smiling in that slightly devious way. He laid back down and pulled his knees up next to his chest, opening his legs and allowing Phil to see all of him, including the flared base of the black butt plug he had in. Phil was reeling, it had to be one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen! His brain had gone completely blank, just gawking at the little bit of silicone.

Dan was proud of himself and he wiggled his hips a little watching Phil swallow and clench his fists.

“Take it out for me?” Dan whispered.

“Oh fff-” Phil started but seeing Dan quirk his eyebrow, waiting for Phil to say it he shook his head “fffrick!”

“Ooohh! ‘Frick’. Naughty, naughty!” Dan teased him.

“Shut up! Should be saying that about you.” Phil leaned back down, smacking Dan’s ass in a light spank, leaving his hand there. Dan just hummed his agreement.

Phil’s felt his heart hammering in his chest as he brushed the soft, flexible toy with his fingertips. He heard the sharp inhale from Dan as the plug moved slightly. Phil grabbed the curved base and pulled gently, watching in fascination as Dan’s hole stretched gradually around the wide end then slipped down the tapered sides and then it was out. Phil’s eyes flicked from Dan’s face and back to the plug multiple times, wishing he could have watched both simultaneously.

Dan groaned loudly when he felt the stretch, it was so much better when someone else did it for you. And, for Dan, this was the best because it was actually Phil this time, who he’d always wanted it to be.

His hole gaped slightly for a second before winking closed. Both men moaned, one at the sight and the other at the feel. Dan savored the moment, seeing how Phil was looking at him, he felt completely indecent and adored in the best way possible. Reaching down, Dan leisurely traced circles around his puffy entrance, occasionally dipping the tip of his finger in, teasing Phil as much as he possibly could.

“D-dan, condoms, where?” Phil stuttered out, gripping the base of his cock trying not to cum right then.

“Top drawer.”

Phil practically dove for the edge of the bed, just barely avoiding falling off. He wrenched open the drawer, not noticing anything else in it except the shiny foil packets and bottle of lube he was looking for. Ripping open the condom he started talking.

“I had this all planned out. I was going to do all these things to you but then you ruined it, being so flipping sexy, with your jeans and your butt plug and your stupid face!” Phil groaned softly as he rolled the condom down, not having touched himself hardly at all.

Dan tried to muffle the whine as he watched Phil slick lube over his dick. In all honesty, he couldn’t wait any more. Phil swiped the excess lube over Dan’s waiting hole before positioning himself, arms under Dan’s knees practically folding him in half.

He leaned over Dan, watching him closely. “Tell me, Dan. One last time: is this okay?”

He could feel himself totally melt at how sweet Phil was, even when he was supposedly angry with him, he was still Phil. Wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck, touching their foreheads together, Dan smiled, a real, genuine smile. “Yes Phil, this will always be okay. But go slow, yeah? This is my favorite part.”

Phil nodded and, kissing him tenderly, he steadily pushed in. Dan keened loudly. He wasn’t lying, this was his favorite. He struggled to keep his eyes open, watching Phil, knowing it really was him this time. Phil was watching him too, he was still so tight even after everything but Phil was by no means small so he couldn’t really judge. Dan let out a blissful whine and his hole clenched around Phil once he was fully in.

“Ph-phil! Uhnf! It’s big.”

“God, I’m not hurting you am I? Please say I’m not hurting you.”

Dan’s laugh was wheezy “N-no Phil, you’re not hurting me. In fact I think I could probably cum right now just from you being in me.”

Phil’s hips gave an involuntarily twitch, earning him a loud, uninhibited moan from Dan. Phil’s arms were shaking, he was just barely holding back. Dan was so tight and hot around him he could hardly stand it!

“Dan, can I-”

“YES! Fuck me, Phil. Fuck me hard!”

Phil pulled back and slammed into Dan, setting a brutal pace right from the start. Dan’s bitten down nails scraped across Phil’s broad shoulders as he tried not to let out his surprised shout.

“Come on, Dan. Wanna hear it.” Phil growled, pushing Dan’s knees further into the mattress.

Dan just whimpered and moaned parts of Phil’s name, his hands grabbing Phil’s forearms and squeezing them tightly. Phil was hitting his prostate just right and Dan wasn’t sure if he could hold it back any more.

“Ph-ph-phil! Gonna-OH! Gonna cum!” Dan barely choked out before his hole contracted and he came all over his stomach.

Phil was panting, completely mesmerized by Dan shuddering and convulsing under him. He looked totally wrecked and the most beautiful he’s ever looked.

“Dan, you’re gorgeous.” Phil whispered, gently circling his hips, working Dan through the tail end of his orgasm.

“Phil. Oh god, Phil. Oh my god.” Dan whimpered quietly, coming down from what had to be one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Feeling Phil still in him, still hard and moving slightly he mumbled “No more, Phil.”

“One more.” Phil’s voice was rough and dominant, forcing a shot of adrenaline through Dan’s bloodstream. “Safe word?” Phil asked, making sure it was still alright.

Dan shook his head “Just give me a minute.”

“No.” Phil punctuated it with a short thrust right to Dan’s sensitive prostate prying a short cry out of him.

“Ugh, okay.” Dan conceded. Phil hadn’t let him come down completely so he was still half hard.

Phil ground his hips into Dan’s ass, pushing himself balls deep inside him. Dan’s eyes rolled under his lids, it felt so good. No one had ever made him feel the way Phil had, both emotionally and physically. Phil had ruined him. Dan looked up at him, he as sweating and his pale face was blotchy from exertion but to Dan, he was perfect.

Dan could feel his legs going numb but he couldn’t bring himself to care that much when Phil was literally pounding him into the mattress. Phil’s arms and thighs were burning from the work but he had to make sure, make sure that he would be the best that Dan had had or would ever have. Pushing past the pain he groaned and fucked Dan harder.

He knew they were making too much noise, their neighbors would complain to the land lord and they might get evicted but Dan didn’t give two flying fucks at the moment. A stream of swears and moans issued from Dan’s mouth while Phil was groaning low in his throat. Dan’s breath started to catch, he could feel it coming, his stomach was tightening.

“Cum in me, Phil. Want it.” Dan managed to grind out between his teeth before flying over the edge, cumming for the third time that night.

It only took Phil a few more thrusts then he was cumming, moaning out loud for the first time. The moment hung, suspended in time until Phil came crashing down on top of him, startling a squeak out of him.

Dan’s legs felt like jelly and he’d just now realized that he was sticking to his bed sheets and covered in cum. Phil was not faring much better, he was sweaty and his whole being ached from the work out.

“Oh Dan.” Phil murmured against his neck, kissing him tenderly over and over again.

“Phil, you’re heavy. Get off.” Dan said but wrapped his shaky arms round Phil’s shoulders. "I swear, if you keep fucking me like that, I'll never leave the house again." 

Phil managed a soft, tired laugh. 

They laid there, blissful in silence for a few seconds before Dan felt Phil slowly slipping out of him. “Phil, you’re gonna make a mess.”

Still buried in Dan’s neck, he nodded. Drawing his hips back and pulling his now almost fully soft cock out of Dan. He slid off the condom and tied it haphazardly just tossing it on the floor, too tired to even make an effort to find the bin. Then he collapsed next to Dan who’d lazily wiped his stomach off with the mangled sheet under him. Dan hummed and crawled over to Phil, laying his head on his chest, enjoying the feel of the sparse hair dappled over the skin.

“We can’t fall asleep here.” Phil said drowsily.

“I don’t think I can walk, my legs are destroyed.”

“Really, Dan?” Phil asked, exasperated.

“Being a bottom is hard work, too.” Dan leaned up to look at Phil.

Phil looked skeptical. “Is it really?”

Dan smiled “No.” Then leaned down to give him a sweet kiss.

After a few minutes Phil drew in a breath. “Come on, Dan. Let’s sleep in my room and get yours sorted in the morning.” And he carefully stood up, stretching out his over-worked muscles.

Dan’s eyes raked over Phil’s bare form, taking in all his weirdly placed moles and his gorgeous ass. He’d have to remember next time to touch it more. Phil turned, pretending not to see Dan staring at him, and held out his hand.

Dan grinned and took it, standing up only to have his legs crumble under his weight.

“DAN!” Phil half- yelled half- laughed as he grabbed him.

“I told you! My legs are destroyed!”

“Come on.” Phil giggled once Dan was safely on his feet again, and led him into his room.

Soon they both were snuggled close under Phil’s duvet.

“Phil?” Dan had to fight to keep looking at him. “What happens now?”

Phil smiled “You don’t think I’m letting you go any time soon do you?”

“That was so cheesy I almost vomited.”

“Get ready: it’s about to get worse.” Phil was trying to hold back laughter.

“Oh Jesus, what now?!”

“Be my boyfriend?” Phil pulled him in close, touching their foreheads together.

“Ugh, I guess.” Dan said, overly dramatic as always, but grinning like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked so FREAKING hard on this! Literally it's 11 pages long in 10 point font. If you don't like it, sorry, but I'm not sorry. :D


End file.
